I'm not going to lose here Uchiha
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: She swore it was as if the Uchiha was some type of magnet when it came to people. Villagers, shinobi, students, it didn't really matter to her. Well... At least it didn't mater so much before until she realized Naruto was being pulled into that weird power of the boy's too.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not losing here Uchiha**

**Chapter One: An announcement of love**

* * *

**_Saturday _**

**_3/7. Two-fifty four p.m; Entering the Academy_**

Before when it came to her strengths she was below average at best. Her tai-jutsu while being from the Hyūga's fighting style, successfully giving her an edge with its unique movements did little to help with her stamina making it difficult to keep up with her opponent and guard when necessary, placing her in the mediocre portion of her class.

Her nin-jutsu was something that ended as a lost cause, as her family specialized in a different type of tai-jutsu from most shinobi outside of their clan with it having a more emphasis on chakra control, and while having good chakra control was something most shinobi would expect as a good sign when it came to nin-jutsu in on itself, there still had been the matter of her stamina which rarely let her pull off some of the academy's essential techniques, such as the shunshin, bunshin - which was more of a gen-jutsu if anything else - or the kawarimi.

Her gen-jutsu…

Well…

Uh…

Nonexistent at best since besides from the bunshin which was something that was already hard to do, it was considered not there.

If there was something she passed in it was intelligence, just second to Sakura as one of the best in class. As for strength or speed, it was mediocre at best, with her skills in techniques hindering them to a degree that left her one of the worst in class.

Things like sub-categories; shurikenjutsu and ken-jutsu were things she could do, but were more of a hobby if anything else.

With skills such as these…

Her father was not pleased with the results that put her somewhere between the low and middle end of her class, calling her somewhat of a disgrace to the main house name when finding that her confidence in some of the classes wasn't up to par with other students, afterwards realizing that she tended to second-guess herself when it came to things she could have passes easily if she wasn't as timid as she was.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_"Hinata," Hiashi started as he lowered the progress report on her scores. "Confidence is something a shinobi requires at all times, whether it's in peace or war it is something that determines life and death," when seeing his daughter's eyes avoiding his own he placed the report on the coffee table between them. "Look at me," he replied with a certain stern tone in his voice as her unfocused eyes looked over towards his only for her to flinch when seeing his glare._

_"I-I'm sorry," she replied instinctively as her eyes became unfocused once again._

_There was a silence that was placed between the two of them as Hinata continued to look at her lap, occasionally twiddling her fingers every now and again only to flinch when she would look up to see her father continuing to glower at her, as if she were a confusing puzzle that was missing a piece or two._

_"How long can you continue to say that I wonder," Hiashi mumbled making his daughter tense in the progress. "While you're slowly progressing in the gentle fist arts I expected you to be improving at a far greater rate with the academy's teachings," a frown made its way onto Hinata's face then. _

_"From what your teachers told of me earlier you're timid when it comes to other students, having a hard time keeping up with them during physical activities and the like. They tell me you tend to second guess yourself, when before during practices you showed a basic understanding of things beforehand." his eyes turned to ice when skimming down the contents on the progress report once again, only to look at her the same._

_"Hinata," she made sure to look at her father this time around, as she realized his patience with her was starting to slip. "An heiress should never have to second-guess herself under any circumstances," she bit the inside on her bottom lip as she kept herself from diverting her eyes. "And yet… You have done so on multiple occasions I hear." _

_"Yes f-father…" she replied as she knew it was something expected out of her._

_"You're like a flower, Hinata. However a flower doesn't belong in the shinobi world."_

_"Y-yes father…" she couldn't stop her head from down casting with her eyes now looking at her lap, staring at the hands that were trembling from self-hate and sadness._

_"Tell me child. What does a sword and shield do for this village?"_

_She could feel her eyes began to mist over with fresh tears._

_"They protect the village f-father."_

_"What do you hope to become when you serve this village child?"_

_"A-a sword a-and shield father."_

_"What do you hope to accomplish as one? What do you want to accomplish as one?"_

**_What I hope…_**

_She turned her head to look up at her father._

**_What I hope is to protect this village with the best of my abilities._**

_"I-I…"_

**_I hope for long-lasting peace inside these walls, for no child to know about the darkness that lies in a war. Just like I've never seen what a war is like._**

_"I can't…" she bit her bottom lip as her eyes returned to look at her now fisted hands on her lap._

**_I hope for the truth to never be out of my reach so I can better protect my teammates and whoever else might be near on a mission._**

_"…"_

**_I want to see Hanabi more… I want to see her smile._**

_"I…"_

**_I want this clan to be a family, an actual family that can talk to each other on equal terms and where we can freely laugh with one another._**

_"Don't…" her eyes suddenly looked up at her father. "I want," Hiashi lifted an eyebrow when he found a certain straightness in his daughter's back, and a determined gleam in her eye._

**_I want to find my Will of Fire. I want you to be proud of me when I do._**

**_A-and…_**

**_I want to surpass you._**

_"Yes?" her father asked, making her flinch but not from continuing to stare at him._

**_I-I can't… _**_twiddling her thumbs she looked off to the side in uncertainty._

**_What I want the most…_**

_"I d-don't know…" _

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

But that was then, and this was now.

"Oi Uchiha!" heads turned in the direction of where they heard the voice from.

Some stared and gawked at what they saw, and others did a once over as they saw a pair of new threads on said person who shouted, then proceeded to turn back their heads to whatever it was they had been doing previously since most of them were already used to the strangeness of the ex-Hyūga member.

A skintight sleeveless purple turtleneck top, loose dark brown pants that were tied with a studded dark orange belt, a pair of black low-heeled boots that secretly had metal plating instilled into them and underneath, purple arm warmers that reached her upper shoulder blades, light cherry lip-gloss shining from the afternoon's rays, headband tied loosely on her covered neck and hip-pouch tied securely on her waist with a shuriken hoister on her right leg.

…

Ya know, the students in the class would like to believe it was strange how after three months someone could change, and also would like to believe it was a tad scary that the - had been - quite one progressed in her studies at an alarming rate, almost beating Sakura to the punch - quite literally in fact - when it came to being this year's top kunoichi. However… As much as it scared them they'd like to believe it was something akin to a change in the wind…

Yeah, one of those changes in the wind the Hokage would sometimes lecture them about since they were this year's graduating class. That made more sense honestly. It was true that most of them haven't gotten that sorta change in the wind, and the one's that had grew up taller, had deeper voices, and got something akin to fan-girls of their own - the lucky dastards - they would forever look up because they realized they couldn't quite look down or side to side anymore, and would proceed to smile.

…

They didn't really do that when it came to Hinata.

Because Hinata…

Well Hinata was just a tad different than before.

She was loud when it was necessary in her book to be. She tended to argue with the person they deemed the Ice prince, she gave Naruto compliments when really… There was no reason to. She took charge in group activities, meaning a good thing because that meant you were getting a good grade, but a bad thing because that meant you would have to deal with her new and _improved _personality.

During silent reading she would pull out strange manga with usually two men, and would proceed to giggle. It only got worse when the students were told to take turns by Iruka and describe the books they were reading to the class. Now take a note, the students were usually calm and collected, especially when Iruka was calm and collected. Because knowing Iruka was calm and collected made them calm and collected. So image Iruka not calm and collected, making them scatter around the room like chickens that lost their heads as Hinata told a detailed summary about her book.

They didn't want to hear about Hashirama and Izuna's summer vacation from high-school and the adventures they shared on the beach far from civilization.

Why was one of the founders of Konoha even a high-school student to begin with, let alone Izuna who they could have sworn his brother killed. What kinda manga was that to begin with?! They never saw that thing before in stores.

So it was that when they say the ex-hyūga walking past the door, after she made sure to slam it closed that was, that they decided then and there to stay as far away from her as possible. As she called the Uchiha, and anytime she did that, stay away from her at the cost of you not feeling you were being watched as you went home.

"I'm first!" their attention however was once again glued to the door when they found fan one and fan two forcing their way to the now looking so small doorway entry. They signed, stared a bit longer, and then did what they were doing previously.

"I think you need a pair of glasses forehead, because if you can't tell I was here first!" the first, a platinum blonde said from her rival's left.

"How strange Ino-pig, I was thinking you needed a pair!" the second, a bubble-gum haired girl exclaimed.

"Why you…" she hissed as she matched the other girl's intense glaring.

"You know Uchiha, I don't like to be ignored." a slightly annoyed voice said, making the two girls search the place only for them to spot a Hyūga going down the rows.

Two things happened since she had been casted out of her clan. One – she realized that whether or not she had a title under her belt there was still people out there she could call family, and proudly so. And two – while it wasn't one of the first plans she wanted to put into action as she hadn't expected her father to do something quite as cruel as giving her away, it was a strange comfort knowing that her last objective she could still accomplish was within the power she had now, maybe even easily so now that she wouldn't have the Hyūga wondering about her and her choices.

Her care and protection would have been put in one Yūhi Kurenai's hands, had she not politely declined her offer, mentioning that day she needed to figure things on her own. It was with knowing that Kurenai would be there for her and that if she ever needed a listening ear all she needed to do was ask, that made the tears come falling down her face when she embraced the woman that she had thought of then as a mother.

While in wasn't easy at first, she did eventually get her own place, having set a deal with the landlord that her first C-ranked mission's pay would go to the rent as payment. After that… It was strange going to a place called home when no one was there to say welcome back. It has been something she felt saddened over, and had to wonder how Naruto found a situation like this to be.

But it wasn't the end for her, so with eyes determined mouth in a thin line and mind thinking of possibilities she put on a green looking track-suit she had bought and headed outdoors, knowing the first thing she had to do if she was hopping to do chakra control exercises, nin-justu practices, or even the standard tai-jutsu stances was to build up stamina first. While difficult at first, and to this day she could still say she tends to get tired easily, she was proud of herself for taking the first steps towards a sword and shield for her village.

…

And yes, maybe she tended to show that a little much as she started being more open to herself and others. As she tended to be a little loud, tended to want people to follow her instead of the other way around, did things she wouldn't have been able to do at the compound… Or more specifically get some of the things she wanted that she couldn't bring nor buy if she was still living in the compound and the such.

But she felt happy.

More confident too.

That's why when she tended to look at the thing she admired, that she crushed on, she tended to be a little more open, even if at times others disagreed with her view points. The person she crushed on, that she liked, admired, wanted to see exceed was amazing in her eyes.

That sun-kissed hair, emotion filled royal blue eyes, adorable whisker marks, and sometimes mischievous smile was perfect.

Just perfect.

It didn't matter much that he was a head or two shorter than her, or that his eyes were weirdly innocent sometimes, making her curse silently as she realized exactly what he was if reading those manga of her's told her anything about exactly what type of person that was, and how it was going to end. But she had hope, until it was utterly defeated by a sixty-four hit combo when she caught the boy's gaze looking at someone, someone who she could have sworn…

Just damn it. Damn it all to Limbo and back only to tell her who was all there.

It was bad enough that the girl population of their classes loved that Uchiha - or claimed to anyways – and bad enough that nearly every class besides their own, either younger or genin, because you know they were graduating now liked the guy. But damn, she at least, at the very least thought boys wouldn't be effected.

So in the end there was only one thing that stood in her way. It was true that she was a girl and Naruto a guy, and a guy on top of that who probably didn't like girls so much as he used to but damn it she could try! If need be she will be Naruto's seme.

She didn't know exactly how, but damn it she's going too sure as Limbo try. On Sakumo and Rin's spirit, she would try!

…

There was only one thing that was in her way right now, one little bug that she had to crush in order to see if it could come into light.

Just too bad that thing was a cockroach.

"Hey there mister silent, how're you today?" there was a sly smirk on the girl's face as she placed her hand desk's edge and looked at the boy from a little afar.

Turning his onyx eyes away from the window he was staring at, he looked at the ex- hyūga member. "Hinata," he greeted with a nod her way as he turned back to look at the clouds.

It was strange in away… But the Hyūga was strangely like a breath of fresh air. While she was loud, tended to glare at him most of the days, and would proceed to try and beat anything it was him or Sakura did, he felt no ill-intent for her. Mostly because it was just that, different, she was different, and that in itself was like taking a breath of fresh air.

She didn't ogle him, didn't shout Sasuke-kun and not realize that they weren't friends, didn't or better yet, wasn't a part of that weird fan-club of his - who he swore onetime he saw a female cosplay of him which was just weird to see - and wasn't planning to be. She was just herself, something like Naruto, but truly herself.

"Sasuke," the girl said as her hand slid from the desk as she moved into his row and sat down right next to him, all with that too sweet smile of her's on that scrunched slightly ticked off face of her's. "You heard me calling, but you didn't answer you son of a bitch. I have to ask why not?" that sweet voice of her's was going to give him a cavity soon, he just knew.

"Didn't want to," he mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders.

Of course he knew that people that tended to say such stuff in that manner, especially when the girl was a little ticked in the head tended to feel like they were being followed, but Sasuke didn't mind. With nightmares of a certain night playing in his head over and over, it was good that someone was watching him, gave him a feeling that he wasn't alone.

Once or twice in that nightmare of his him and Hinata did this strange power-up and kicked the heck out of his brother.

It was fun.

And that just made him smile a little, making his fan-girls gasp in horror as they realized Hinata made him do that.

"Uh excuse me, Hinata." turning her glaring eyes away from Sasuke, she instead turned her glaring eyes to Sakura.

"Yes?" she asked with the same sweetness just minutes before.

"Y-you're sitting next to Sasuke, ya know?" she said with a certain tick in her brow.

"That I am and that I do know."

"So… For today ya know, I kinda wanted to sit next to him. Since we graduated and all." she did her best to smile, but it came out more as a grimace if anything else.

"Oh but, I sat here first. Right Uchiha." she said, turning her head back to the Uchiha.

"She's right." he gave a nod, but did not staring at those clouds.

"B-but!" eyes wide, jaw slacken; the pinkette stared at Hinata as the girl soon did the same.

"Ah well, I guess that's your answer."

"Why you little-" she began with a growl and inner Sakura began to power up.

"Alright class, take your seats." sputtering and looking to be in a confused daze, Sakura stared at the dark blue haired girl in astonishment, before glowering soon afterwards as she sat down beside her. She, Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to look at their sensei, only to look confused as they saw the man bandaged.

"I hope he's okay," Sakura mumbled with the two closest to her silently agreeing with her for once.

With the speech fading away in the background Hinata looked slightly towards her right and stared at the boy who was staring at Sakura, then when realizing that he was being stared at turn to stare at her with those big innocent like eyes. _Let's do our best, _she mouthed out. He first looked confusingly at her, but then nodded with a grin making its way onto his face, making her heart skip a beat in the process.

"Team one…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Team seven," Iruka announced. "Haruno Sakura."

"Yeah alright, that's what I'm talking about dattabayo!" Iruka skillfully ignored the boy who hopped up on his desk and fisted the air.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

That dark cloud with the thunder and lightning was starting to weird Hinata out.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

With the sudden cloud away from her, only for it to claw its way over to Naruto and make the boy depressed, Sakura climbed up with vigor on top of the desk, "great, awesome, outstanding, amazing, **_shannaro!_**"

"Wait just a second!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned look at Sasuke and then Iruka-sensei with a grimace. "Why do I have to be on a team with someone like him, dattabayo?"

"Well thanks to you goofing off constantly if I might add so, tradition goes and tradition still is. We pair the best, with the weakest link." Naruto proceeded to grumble in his seat.

"Wait just one second," Hinata herself got up onto the desk area, much to Sakura's dislike. "Tradition you say?" she said as she was trying her hardest from not seemingly annoyed with the list from realizing she wasn't on a team with her soon to be more than a friend.

"Yes, what of it?" Iruka questioned, but really would have liked if his to students wouldn't stand on top of the desks like they did. Dirt and grime was something that was hard to get out of the type of wood they were standing on right now.

"I can only think of one time when this so called tradition was made once before," she said with a flick of her hair, as she thought back to her reading nights of reading about history so she could better know the characters in those manga of her's.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, and that Orochimaru fellow." she stated for all the class to hear. "And guess how that little team of three ended up." it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"H-hey… She's right…"

Then the mumbling started to happen, and soon people were freaking out. Because if there's one thing Iruka wanted them to understand in this class it was history. And if history taught them anything it was those three were bad news, just bad period - and it was becoming a little scary how Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were just oh so much like the three of them right now too - one kid who couldn't deal with this anymore stood upon his desk, turning some in his direction when doing so as he looked kinda demented right now.

"H-hey man, what are you trying to do man… Do you even understand what you're doing right now man!?" he soon yelled at the wide eyed sensei. "Damn it, I don' want my shinobi career to be short just to find out I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and find Naruto as the SECOND COMING OF OROCHIMARU!" said boy's jaw dropped to the ground as he recoiled inside from being compared to that snake thing.

"OI, who you calling the second coming of Oro-teme ye dastard?!" Naruto yelled as he backhanded that cloud that was above him, who made him depressed and all antsy, into the wall. "Damned dastard was creepy as all Limbo, I'm not like that. If anything Sasuke's like that more than me!"

"Wrong wrong, and just wrong there Uzumaki!" Ami, surprisingly who passed stood up on her desk now. "He's like Jiraiya!"

…

Realizing what she just said Ami proceeded to blush, and other girls blushed to. "Th-though, I wouldn't mind if he watched me," she said, sending a wink the Uchiha's way. Who you couldn't see now for he was for a statue right now, but was right now trying to recoil out of his body so his spirit may go somewhere else.

Others just looked horrified.

"Ew…" one said. A boy who believed that sentence to be wrong all over and again.

"You talk to your parents with that mouth man…"

"I can't, I don't even…"

Then there was a certain killer intent in the room. Eyes not even glancing over at their sensei as they found his face to be far too much like a mad samurai who just found out the person he was sworn to protect with his life forever dead to be a little scary.

"Now that's done with," Iruka mumbled when looking over his class that was just so perfect, he turned his eyes back to the list in his hand. "Team eight. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Yahoo! You hear that Akamaru, it's our turn now."

"Hyūga Hinata."

"Interesting," Hinata murmured under her breath.

"Aburame Shino."

"I look forward to working with you both."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_Saturday _**

**_3/7. Four-twenty five p.m; Nearing the top of the Academy_**

_Naruto-kun, _Hinata smiled fondly as she deactivated her byakugan. For the remainder of her lunch she spent it with her to teammates, wanting to know their likes and dislikes, what they hoped to achieve now that they were genin and the such. But it was also during that time that she missed the blonde haired boy.

It didn't hit her until she realized they wouldn't be able to spend much time together since they were no longer academy students but now were shinobi, and on top of that not in the same team. This will prove to be a problem she knew, and a problem besides the Uchiha boy was a problem she would easily sidestep in order to see the boy.

Besides a minor when or where to meet up, this little tiny problem would kindly go away lest it faced her wrath. So as it was, after their team was given a brief introduction with their new sensei - someone Hinata couldn't help but smile at - she kindly excused herself as she took to walking through the school she already felt fond memories over, until spotting Naruto and his team with her byakugan just moments before.

"Well well, looks like we have a visitor." stopping his bickering momentarily with Sasuke he turned his head slightly upward, much to his confusion seeing a head of blue.

"Hinata… What are you doing here?" he asked as the girl stopped on the last step leading to the small garden.

Her heart once again skipped a beat, but this time unlike others when she would faint or run, she would be different. "I-I uh," no… No this time she would be different.

All those weeks of training and for what, only to simply turn back into that stuttering girl with a lost confidence and stuttering problems instead of being that confident woman? It was just a simple question, would you like to go out to get some ramen or not. That's it, that's all she needed to say. If her heart would stop beating like that, and her palms would stop sweating bullets them maybe, just maybe she would be able to concentrate in peace.

Then again…

Minus all the times they've seen each other at school she never tried to do this before. Would the boy that was now staring at her with a perplexed look take it the wrong way? It's not like this question was a question for a date or anything. So why exactly… was that damned heart of her's beating like this?

"Hey, why are you here exactly?" Sakura with hand supporting head asked a bit rudely, successfully snapping the girl out of her trance.

_I'd never thought I'd say this, and I never will. But thank you Sakura. _

Straightening her back and with focused eyes, she once again stared at the boy. "That's right," she began, only to receive a lifted eyebrow from the Uchiha, a lazed look from there strange grey haired sensei, and a roll of the eyes from the pinkette. "Uzumaki Naruto, I would like to request that we go out for ramen."

…

Maybe that was a little too direct.

And that heart was going to snap her ribs in two and open and force its way out of her mouth only to run away in that high-pitched voice of his if someone didn't say something soon.

Naruto blinked once, then twice and three times before he opened his mouth and closed it. "Ramen huh?" he murmured as he studied the Hyūga a little farthest away. Then he grinned, "sure then. I don't mind." he smiled.

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Th-then if you're ready to go." she supposed she could ignore that one little stutter as this was a victory in her book.

"Wait wait." she turned her eyes over to that sensei of their's who looked bored right about now. "That's all very interesting, truly is. But he is not ready to go."

"Come on sensei! We already introduced ourselves, that's it." Ignoring his student's outburst he gave the Hyūga a pointed look.

"I agree with Naruto on this," mumbled Sakura, as she was ready to go right about now and maybe ask Sasuke for a date why she was at it. Sasuke just nodded in agreement not that anyone was looking at him right now.

"That's true, but for the time being we have an interesting character right in front of us, someone I don't recognize but realize that she's a comrade of your's." he eye-smiled at the girl, only making her frown in the process. "So, miss Hyūga-san. Mind giving me an introduction of yourself. And leave nothing out, okay? I like to be entertained by the youngsters these days."

Was this some kinda game right now? She had to wonder. "As in…?"

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. Stuff like that," he gave a lazy hand gesture as he explained.

"… Well, my name is Hyūga Hinata, ex-heiress to the clan and an ex-member entirely," she mumbled. "Since it's true that we are comrades I will tell you now that I like cinnamon rolls and sweet red bean soup, but what I dislike is finding out when I go to Amaguriama that their last batch of cinnamon rolls is gone thanks to that Akamichi boy." she snickered just thinking about it.

"I dislike the past unless it's in my manga," Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at this, however after doing a quick once around with his new team he came to terms that apparently this was normal. "What they should do is-"

"Don't say it, just keep going," Sakura said with a glare.

"… What I was going to say until I was interrupted was find a solution for peace." she made sure to match the girl's glare with one of her own. "As I dislike war greatly."

"My hope for the future is to see my little sister smiling, and to know she doesn't turn into some of the people from the clan." she turned her eyes back to this strange sensei of their's. "I'm, not planning on telling you every ounce of my hobbies or dreams, so I hope you can respect that."

"Hm… I think I can." she had to wonder if he was paying attention to her from the way he was looking at the clouds.

"I have a question," turning her eyes to look at Sasuke's she lifted an eyebrow. "What is that clan of your's like exactly? You make it sound as if their cold in the eyes." for once, she looked at the Uchiha. Not with disdain or some sort of curse for his odd charm, but looked at him with an understanding.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura exclaimed as she looked the boy with surprised eyes.

"Most of them are to some degree." her answer to his question was a slight knitting of the brows. "However it is not my place to say anymore as I'm not a part of them anymore." the words sounded more freely than she should have thought of them as, but then again, that's what she felt, there for no matter how freely they were that's what it was.

"Hmm, family. Family should treat like family," the blonde boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That they should," she said smiling.

…

"My dream is…"

And there went that heart problem again. Strange, she was so confident before, but she had to wonder now if she was going to try and tell the boy directly. Seeing that boy look at her once again, having been happy that she agreed with him like always, and that smile directed her way made her heart want to soar in her brain.

"I-I…" she could have sworn she got rid of that stutter problem of her's.

"What I want…"

"If you can't tell us, then its fine." the grey haired man exclaimed as he looked at her.

"That's…" she murmured.

_"Yes?" _she had to wonder if that was her father's ghost talking, never mind the man was still alive.

_Shut up…_ A certain straightness of her back was seen as she fisted her hand, putting it right over her heart. She turned her eyes back on that certain blonde haired boy who was giving her an encouraging smile right now. _Naruto…_

"What I want, no, what my dream is to give this heart to someone I hold dear in it." seeing Sakura's expression was embarrassing, as she wasn't the type to sprout love, nor make a cheesy catch phrase of; _True love conquering all in its path. _From seeing the look Sasuke gave her, she wanted to grin right in his face, but she couldn't do that now, as if she did and then try to say something like this she feared she would faint, and she was far from that, had been for years. From seeing that puzzled look of their sensei's well… It was just strange. Was he going to faint soon himself from boredom she wondered.

Straightening even up further, she continued to look at Naruto and only Naruto. Because if she looked at someone else right now she was going to blush, and blushing was also something she was far from. It was beneath her, a lot of things now in days were beneath her. Telling her crush however was something that would never be.

"Uzumaki Naruto." from the silence, well she was going to have to continue right now because damn it Sakura's eyes had turned into white dots - meaning she was probably hallucinating right now – Sasuke turned into a statue and that couldn't be good, and Naruto, Naruto, well Naruto looked a little puzzled right now, but she could tell that he was starting to understand a little bit.

Didn't matter that right now all she did was want to run away, maybe to Kiri because she heard that place was beautiful there. But that's not the point, the point was that, that, she had to continue to say it. "I want to give my heart to you, Uzumaki-san." oh this was bad. She had started using honorifics.

"Wh-what I'm trying to say Uzumaki-san, is well… You make my heart want to cut up my poor ribcage right now, probably killing me in the process and run far far away. But that's not the point right now." she wasn't lying about that. "And well ever since I was a child you see and you were a child I've wanted to say that because in the end there was something, I mean you're everything, but just something in this heart of mine, and the blushing and the the well the one because in the end it was always about you because you're amazing you've always been amazing and I mean really amazing, but when I started to fall for you something, there was just this something that was saying hey ya know? That Uzumaki is really kinda cool and amazing. And and, I know I'm kinda strange and you probably don't think the same but I well I can't stop-"

A mile a minute is how she was talking right now, and she wouldn't be surprised if her eyes were replaced by swirls right about now, but that didn't matter because what mattered was that boy over there that wasn't there anymore and wait- he was walking her way.

Uh...

People were saying things right now, but she couldn't exactly tell when from the who the what from the how exactly they were. And and- Naruto was in front of her now. And her heart was doing three-sixties inside of her chest looking for a way out.

"Hinata," there was Naruto right in front of her, having took her hand and was now leading her down the steps. Having sent a wave his teammates way and was now leading her somewhere. "I'm getting kinda hungry right now, let's go for that ramen okay?" the only thing she could do was nod as she felt her hearing coming back to her.

* * *

**In Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2, if you were to do one of the sidequest/missions. There was a mission from Hinata which stated Choij eats the cinnamon rolls first before she could get any. And she asked that you _kindly _beat him up, take back the cinnamon rolls and give them to her. I happen to like that little nod to her likes way since if you were to go to the Naruto wiki then it would state that she likes to things, cinnamon rolls and zenzai. Zenzai being red bean soup.**

**Anyways however this is my first time doing a romance fic like this, so hopefully it turned up okay. Over 6000 words long too, I just hope during the end I didn't mess up the characters or anything. I have no idea how to do a confession sentence, especially that's one in the first chapter, but this is what I came up with so hopefully it ended okay.**

**And yes… Given the chance I would expect Naruto to act in that manner that if someone confessed to him and wouldn't stop, he would take charge. He does have some mature aspects about him after all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not losing here Uchiha **

**Chapter two: A fan's poem and struggle**

* * *

_Uzumaki-san… _

_Oh how I love you too much._

_That moment when you grabbed my hand mister Uzumaki-san, the very feeling of my heart pounding against my ribcage threatening its very existence to shatter it to pieces as my lavender milky white momentarily glanced into your electric royal blue eyes. That feeling when you led me out of the academy and on the dirt driven road towards Ichiraku, a grin spreading across your face, words falling from your lips like a sweet poison as you told me short stories about Ichiraku and why exactly you considered it the best place. _

_You told me funny stories of why you considered the food there of knights and samurai; a true protector's meal, and I had giggled from your words, your descriptions in the stories that sounded as legends from a children's story booklet. Your smile afterwards had damned well been beaming; your hair the color of peach in the sunset's glow, and your eyes had been electric royal blue with delight and happiness._

_You had never stopped smiling as we walked along that dirt road with the passing of people, and my heart just grew three times larger from feeling your warm soft hand tugging mine along to the restaurant._

_Oh Uzumaki-san…_

_How much I loved walking with you that moment._

_I had always imagined myself there with you Uzumaki-san, in that small restaurant._

_Possibly not like how we were however, as in my head I would be different and you would be different, and something so small yet glimmering about our hands would be different, but imagined none the less. _

_Still…_

_While we were there in that small restaurant, as I sat on a stool and you sat next to me…_

_It kinda felt like it. _

_The way I had been smiling, hands finding themselves twiddling like so long ago as a blush spread across my face, reminding me of a time not long ago when I would do this constantly when thinking about you. It almost felt like a dream Uzumaki-san but then as the smell of broth wafted into my nose it made me realize that this was real, making my heart leap in the process as I glanced at you shyly._

_Yet…_

_As I did I realized you weren't._

_You were frowning then Uzumaki-san._

_Your eyes had changed a shade or two darker looking strangely unfocused, distant, too distant, your hair which while you had been leading me here looking a healthy peach in the sunset's glow had been matted to your head looking a lack lustered yellow. It had made me frown then, made my hands twitch before stopping and had made my heart, the very thing that would not stop pounding sink into my stomach while feeling oddly cold._

_That day with you Uzumaki-san had my heart soaring through points in time, had caused me to blush, and made me feel helpless during others. _

_You had looked at me when I looked at you. And with the sudden feeling of embarrassment I had looked away, ducking my head nervously after hearing you chuckle and afterwards words of encouragement coming from your lips. You had looked sullen for the rest of the time we were in that restaurant but never once did that hinder my heart in anyway shape or form._

_Such a simple touch it had been when I placed my hands on the counter after we were done ordering, only to find afterwards one of your hands over mine caressing it…_

_Just a timid touch of your thumb you moved it over my fingers, all the while my form tensing as my heart nearly clawed out of my throat with a passion after crawling its way from my stomach in anger. You were bothered by something I could tell, and yet I wanted to frown if you had not that such effect on me of turning into that of a statue with a beating heart. I couldn't tell what had been bothering earlier, and even now I can't tell what it was._

_And yet…_

_I had realized something then._

_Uzumaki-san…_

_Oh how I love you too much._

_It was strange how you had that effect on me. I had been certain that I had changed a great deal over the months only for you to snap me back into reality over the most simple of things…_

_It had been mind boggling for me…_

_Had me cursing myself silently over my inability to adapt into my newer self when near you, as it had been then I realized just what kinda power you had over me!_

_It had caused me pain Uzumaki-san!_

_Had caused me to want to know what was bothering you by any means!_

_And yet to shy…_

_Too scared to act on anything besides a slight twitch of my hand underneath yours for whatever type of comfort I could offer…_

_Which wasn't much._

_It had been awkward then when we ate, not necessarily over the slightly strained silence that fell over us, as that mostly fell from one of the chefs thinking us as __**cute **__when my heart sunk as it had a feeling we weren't really what I had thought of us as I don't think you really understood but I found it okay even after I confessed or half confessed or maybe I did something wrong but I couldn't find anything wrong with it or maybe it was that you weren't interested in me In that way, which was a possibility all on its own._

_The day had ended with you saying thank you in the setting sun's glow…_

_And I hadn't exactly known why you had said that._

_Uzumaki-san…_

_My suspicious had been correct as we sat in that small restaurant._

_You hadn't known what I meant, and it almost caused me to frown at you._

_This is not the end Uzumaki-san. Mark my words I-I…_

_…_

_I shouldn't be stuttering in a damned diary._

_I want you Uzumaki-san._

_Mark my words it is not only you that can have a one tracked – no matter how adorable – mind! I will soon know about you more, I will soon realize what it is exactly that's bothering you, and I will eliminate it from the face of the earth in a beam of love._

_I had been finally apart of your life earlier today, even if it was small, I had been. From the stuttering strength I had walked with you, d-dat…_

_Ate with you, and had ultimately learned things about you I hadn't expected. It made me frown on the inside true, as I hadn't known the cause of your frowns or distant looks. But I had been delighted none the less with the time we had spent time together._

_Uchiha will not stop me! Don't be silly. The boy is a mere paper tiger that's going to float away in the evening's breeze! I will show you mister Uzumaki-san of who you're dealing with! After the countless years of waiting and planning and wondering and finally! I won't stop here! I want to be a part of your life, I want to know what makes you frown what makes up your life and what troubles you._

_I want to be a part of your world Uzumaki-san…_

_Just let me…_

_Please?_

_Hinata._

* * *

**_Sunday _**

**_3/8. Five-forty two a.m; Hinata's home._**

The moment one Hyūga Hinata closed her diary at a time of stupid she squinted her eyes as she found sunlight streaming in through her window. It took her a couple of seconds to realize she had been writing in her diary for a good two hours, as she had woke up around three in the morning from a nightmare. Squinting her eyes again as she found the rising sun beaming on her face she signed, pinching the bridge of her nose while setting her diary off to the side of her desk.

"… At the very least I thought I would be able to get some last minute nap time…" she mumbled groggily.

It was with slight bones protesting and a push away from her chair that she headed to her small closet to pick her day to day work clothes, clothes that she had in fact like every shinobi bought pairs of in the same colors.

In the past her morning days had been simple when back at the academy. Wake up at six-forty, pick a different colored track outfit and a pair of sneakers, head into the bathroom for a quick hot shower and brush of the teeth, head out and down the stairs for a cup of lavender tea which helped with her anxiety according to her therapist, eat something light and head out. She would then run the day by day for thirty minutes, afterwards walking around Konoha's gate like walls for an hour or so before heading back home and taking another shower before heading to the academy in her day to day clothes.

That however has changed she realized when she paused mid hand as she was going to by accident grab her tracksuit gear.

She would have to make a new schedule soon to compromise with her time. If after this little survival test team meetings would be held Monday through Saturday that gave her Sunday to herself. But would that be enough? In the past if she wasn't helping out her classmates with projects dealing with teamwork then she was mostly focusing on herself, either that or paying attention to her crush's antics.

Taking a sudden change from her day to day mornings wasn't her forte, and probably wouldn't be for a while.

_But like any good sword and shield, _she thought as she grabbed her pair of shinobi garb and headed to the bathroom. _I'll need to make sacrifices…_

**_&!&!_**

It was with heading out of the bathroom that she nearly stepped out of her bedroom door if it wasn't for what she nearly forgot. There sitting innocently on her nightstand was her hitai-ate. That thing that was practically glisten-spit shined to perfection from her taking care of it before she headed to bed the following night. With a somewhat proud smile coming onto her face she headed over to the object that the sunlight streaming through her window seemed to want to shine as much as possible in her presence, before placing her hand onto its metal like surface.

_That's right… I earned this. _she reminded herself as she picked it up and headed back into her bathroom, rubbing against the clouded mirror before tying the object she earned on her forehead.

She nearly giggled at herself if it wasn't from months of training after seeing her stern gaze staring back at her. It was with a slight lean forward that the smile she previously wore came back, and it was with hands on hips that she grinned slightly. Pacing a little in the small room of her bathroom she took one more look at herself, giving a slight twirl on the tip of her foot before heading out of her bedroom with a slight jog in her step after she grabbed her keys from her nightstand.

**_&!&!_**

She would celebrate today was her thought as she jogged along the dirt road only to make a three sixty movement and jump to the nearest rooftop with chakra infused steps towards Amaguriama.

She would have headed to team eight's meeting spot; a training field by the name number twelve, as she did want to see what it looked like and what exactly she could do about it if it came high time to plan a trap in motion. But… Since she was a shinobi now, even as Kurenai had stated that the likely hood of them passing was slim, she would treat this day as a celebration anyways, as she could feel herself on the right track towards her dream.

**_&!&!_**

As one Uzumaki Naruto opened the door that day the least he expected was to see one Hyūga Hinata. She had a timid smile on her face as he did, and one of her hands had been behind her back and the other outstretched. And in that outstretched hand was a bad held tightly with the picture of a something that looked something like a dumpling with mouth opened joyously while the words under it read in kanji _- Sweet Chestnut Sweetness._

_…_

Why exactly Hyūga Hinata was standing there with a dumpling whose mouth was open when instead he had the strangest feeling a chestnut should have been there instead he didn't know. As a matter of fact he kinda stood there with somewhat of a dazed look in his eye as he stared at her.

Some would have said it was the cap. Yes in fact the sleeping cap sitting on his head right now giving the impression of eating his head, and others would have said it was not in fact eating his head but was in fact eating his brain cells.

To those people…

Well Naruto would just stare at because during mornings like this he really wasn't up as it was a time where he would never get up at. As a matter of fact he had been asleep not long ago.

"I-I…" his eyes had been re-directed from the dumpling that was staring at him to Hinata who had a slight pink twinge to her face. "I brought daifuku!" she stated slightly loudly as she bowed, holding the bag more towards him.

_…_

His brain wasn't really processing what she was saying at the moment. But it was obvious that the girl wanted to come inside, probably because it was slightly cold out there he realized as a slight breeze made its way inside his home. It was with opening the door a little more and a grunt that the girl looked up from her hunched form and stared at him.

_…_

And he stared back.

And she blinked. And he stared at her with unmoving cold lifeless eyes as the cap on his head-

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun," she exclaimed brightly as she made her way inside.

**_&!&!_**

Her heart was pounding right now. She barely registered that she was making small talk with Naruto as they ate their sweet bean filled glutinous rice cakes. Once or twice he would say something, though it was more of a mumble if anything else, and sometimes it was words that didn't make sense.

But that was okay.

She had been terrified when the thought of spending time with him had sprouted in her mind while she was ordering. But it was with a heavy heart and determination that she found that she really did wanna spend time with her crush. This boy who saved her life, who inspired her to keep moving forward, and who was the man of her dreams if she was going to speak with honesty.

She didn't know quite why exactly the boy seemed to move like a zombie, or why exactly he wasn't speaking words she could quite understand.

But that was okay.

She was proud of herself today, and she and Naruto were finally one step closer in becoming the thing they wanted to become as well. "Th-the best for the b-both of us today Naruto-kun," she said with a crease of her eyes close.

It took Naruto time to process that before he blinked, "ai…" he mumbled. "… Today is the Survival Test I hear," he continued a little afterwards.

Now Hinata opened her eyes, staring at Naruto with a slight look of surprise in them. "Um… Yes."

"Naruto should pass just fine…" the blonde haired boy continued.

"Yes…?"

Then the boy blinked again, reaching a hand outward he lightly tapped his forehead in what Hinata was guessing was a palm to the face. "Today is the Survival Test." he repeated with each syllable coming from his tongue as if it was foreign to him.

"Yes…" Hinata repeated if only slightly more unsure.

"… Kenichi told him not to eat today…"

"…" it took her a second to understand what he was saying. "You mean Kakashi-sensei?" she asked silently.

"Ah…" there was another tap to his forehead, "yes… That man who calls himself Kakashi."

"I-I hope you won't get into trouble," Hinata said as she looked down sullenly.

Naruto shook his head slowly, "no no, I will have none of that. Naruto needs this, it will wake him up."

"?!"

**_&!&!_**

Maybe she should leave. True she didn't have to meet her teammates until later so she had a little time to spare, however Naruto had gotten up from his chair and wobbled over towards what she believed to be his bedroom and hadn't come out yet. A few minutes ago she heard the turning of a shower which made her only a little more nervous than she had been before…

Which caused her too slightly panic, which only proceeded to increase we she heard slight movements all throughout the home until she could see the baseline of Naruto's shadow before he showed himself.

…

There was a slight pause in the air as the boy stared at her, and she stared at him as if a dear caught in headlights.

…

She gulped, and he blinked before closing his eyes and tapping his finger on his forehead.

"…"

"…"

"Oh hey!" the boy suddenly exclaimed," you were here earlier. Hey Hinata." he had said with a grin before moving towards her.

"…" she didn't even have time for a stutter as the boy enveloped her into an awkward hug. "I-I, uh I c-came here to celebrate w-with…"

"Yeah celebrate," he said as he took a couple of steps back away from the girl. "It was awesome, thanks for bringing Amaguriama! That really hit the spot." he said with a smile and eyes beaming.

"It-it's no problem Naruto-kun," she smiled slightly.

"Wait right here kay?" he stated as he lightly jogged along his small home into his bedroom.

"O-okay…" she said to thin air.

There was some slight jogging again as the boy came back with a spit-shined hitai-ate smacked dab on his forehead. "Pretty cool huh?" he stated with a grin.

"Yes, very!" Hinata exclaimed with a slightly bigger smile.

"Well let's do our best ay Hinata," he said with a slight tilt of his head as he made his way over towards the door.

"Y-yes!"

* * *

**_Sunday_**

**_3/8. Seven-twenty one a.m; Third training ground_**

"Yo Sakura," Naruto exclaimed happily towards the two people in the distance.

"…?" Sakura opened one eye in agitation, "wah? Naruto, you're late!" she stated angrily to her blonde haired teammate.

Slightly jogging towards the two the boy jumped a bit, looking in all directions with innocence before stopping. "Eh, I don't know looks like I came here early."

"What're you talking about exactly Naruto? We were supposed to be here nearly two hours ago and yet here you are exclaiming you're early?!" she crossed her arms with a puff of her chest, before looking off to the side with nose in the air and closed eyes.

"Aw… Come on Sakura-chan," he only ever used suffixes if she was angry. "Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet," the boy finished lamely with a frown.

"So what?" she said with a turn of the eyes in his direction, "does that mean me and Sasuke-kun need to stand here like idiots while you're doing who knows what, and Kakashi the same?" she furrowed her brows and leaned towards the boy who looked sheepish, "well? Does it?"

"N-not exactly, but you see I had company over at my place and well…"

She blinked before stopping the boy with a lifted hand, "stop. Let me take a wild guess and say it's that pupil-less girl Hinata."

"Yeah…"

"I see."

"…"

"…"

"You're not mad are-"

"Hah! Me mad, you gotta be kidding me," she said with a loose grin and eyes closed. "Yeah sure she's your friend, and she was only there to say a; _hey-oh! Let's do our best today yeah? _Of course." her hands tightened on her arms.

"But… That's all she did…" Naruto said with a hunched form and voice oddly quite. What he hadn't expected however was a perfectly manicured finger to be pointed his way, making him go cross-eyed slightly.

"Listen…" the girl started as she continued to wave her finger each which way she could. "That girl is the enemy. She's not from this team and she will never be. Whatever she's planning is bad voodoo for this team, we need to think about this team Naruto." she was slightly hoping Sasuke was looking at her now but if he wasn't then he could hear out of those perfect ears of his.

"But…" Naruto started as Sakura's hand fell at her side, "she's my friend."

"… She's the enemy."

"She's my friend and she's a shinobi of this village." the boy stated with a tight frown.

"Whatever…" the girl soon enough closed her eyes again, leaning on the odd tree-stomp as she willed her hunger away and for her mind to stay focused.

…

Of course that was hard to do when you found one of your stupid of a teammate walking away. "What're you doing Naruto?" she once again opened her emerald eyes to stare at Naruto's retreating form.

Naruto stopped as he came upon the lake, crossing both of his hands and soon being enveloped into a hazy blue glow. "This is getting ridiculous." he mumbled.

There was a poof of smoke and soon there was more than one blonde haired teammate of her's, making her eyes nearly bug out of her skull. "W-wha…"

There was about twenty-three at best, and the boy commanded them, pointing towards the water's surface with a hand gesture and nod. With stern looks the clones nodded before leaping into the water's surface with a great splash.

Sakura found her mouth slightly open, tongue feeling oddly dry and mind hazy. She expected to hear a poof of smoke or something of the sort as they should have been mere illusions, but found there was none.

…

Which meant the clones were somehow solid?

…

She blinked her still slightly large eyes towards Sasuke finding that his eyes too at least looked somewhat surprised as his mouth was slightly parted.

"Kakashi is late," the boy finally answered while rubbing at his damp hair.

"…"

"That still doesn't answer her question…" Sasuke finally said.

"Not to mention you were late too Naruto," Sakura said with a furrow of her brow. **_CHA! You tell him Sasuke-kun!_**

Naruto dismissed both of their words with a wave of his hand as he left through the forest.

**_&!&!_**

"Yo. How are my three lovely students doing?" all it took was a slight look upwards to find one grey haired sensei of their's to get the blood boiling.

_"YOU'RE LATE!" _two of his students exclaimed with heads growing needlessly big.

He smiled in return from his crouched position on top of the middle of the oddly stump. "That I am…" it was with a quick set of hand seals that he poofed away from existence before appearing in front of the three. "Now let's see…" with a lazed look Kakashi scanned each of his students.

Sasuke even with a chilled body posture looked far from happy. His brows were furrowed, eyes narrowed and lips set into a slight sneer. Hands in his pockets, no doubt fists by now wanting to oh so punch something.

Sakura looked like the queen of a castle. Leaning against the stump with face turned in the opposite way and the note of her arms crossed, a frown was on her face as if he were some type of bug she was wondering if she should squash by now.

Naruto looked bored. Lips were a thin line, hands in pockets and a lean on one foot against the stump. Out of the three of them he looked the healthiest today as he didn't look quite as pale as the other two.

_Hmm… _

"Asshole…" he blinked, turning his slightly widen eyes to look at Sakura.

"… I'm sorry?"

_"She called you an asshole," _both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed.

"Okay…" now that had just made him frown.

"…"

"Well! Since we're all here I believe that counts off attendance for the day."

"… Sakura and Sasuke have been here since the given time," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Hmm… I see." Kakashi exclaimed with an eye smile. "Good job you two!"

His answer was silence.

"Well! Here's the deal," Kakashi reached into his hip-pouch bringing out a small lightly yellowed alarm clock. "You've got until lunch to take these from me," it was with after setting the alarm clock and pressing a button on top he set the item down onto the stone like marble floor near a strange looking stone that he turned his eyes back to his students. "Okay! Got it?" he said with another eye smile.

"Wait, what?" Sakura was the first to say. "What do you mean by bells and lunch time?"

"Simply as I had put it grab these two little bells here," detaching said bells from his hip he held them for all to see. "And you get to eat lunch!" he smiled.

"… There are only two of them." Sasuke said after a pause.

"Exactly, two of them, meaning one of you will get tide to that there stump right behind you. The one who doesn't get a bell… Well… Hm." he seemed to be thinking long and hard. "The one who doesn't get a bell will go without lunch."

Sakura's eyes widen some. "Wait a second… IT'S ALMOST LUNCH TIME RIGHT NOW."

"Yeah… Yeah it is you very loud little girl…"

"Hmm… I've heard of this from somewhere." Sakura exclaimed with a move of her head to the left and right.

"Where from exactly?" Naruto asked.

"That pupil-less eyed girl made a big deal about our team and the third's… That's when I decided to do a little research to see if this team of their's is oh so much like ours." the girl explained with a bleak look in her eyes. **_CHA! Had to make sure Sasuke wasn't anything like that pervert of a sannin…_**

"And?" Sasuke asked with somewhat of interest.

"Hmm…" with a slight look up and a look at her sensei she pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "This man's name is Hatake Kakashi, Shinobi Registration number – 009720, Birthday – September fifteenth, Academy graduation at age five and current age twenty-six years old."

"…" Kakashi refrained from taking a step back as he now looked at the somewhat creepy child in front of him.

"Okay… But what does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked with somewhat of a glance Sakura's way.

"It has everything to do with anything, especially this little test." Sakura grinned then, feeling her heart flutter from Sasuke's _somewhat if you squinted a little _encouragement. "This man is the son of Hatake Sakumo; the Legendary White Fang, not to mention the Fourth's student, ace student I should say."

"Hmm…" Sasuke slightly pondered over the information that was given to him while Naruto just continued to stare at the apparent somewhat of a legend in front of him with a bored look.

"This seems to be somewhat of a tradition as the fourth was trained by Jiraiya, and Jiraiya was trained by the third." Sakura slightly looked towards Sasuke and then Naruto with a smirk on her lips.

"Which means…" the pieces were already falling into place.

"Which means Sasuke-kun that this little unseen compare and contrast has been happening for years, it's been a tradition for _team seven _since the third's prime, meaning that this is all some kinda sick ploy for the three of us as we're the next in line for whatever reason."

"… And this bell-test," Naruto finally talked.

"Ah I'm glad you asked." the girl leaned on the stump behind her, crossing her legs while she was at it. "Orochimaru, Shinobi Registration number – 002300, Birthday – October twenty-seventh, Academy graduation at age six and current age fifty years old. Genius and head of his class like mister Hatake over there. Jiraiya, Shinobi Registration number – 002301, Birthday – November eleventh, Academy graduation at age six and current age fifty years old, self-proclaimed idiot of the sannin group. And lastly Senju Tsunade, Shinobi Registration number – 002302, Birthday – August second, Academy graduation at age six and current age fifty years old, genius of medical teachings and grade-A chakra specialist."

"Ah I see, so basically we're guinea pigs tested to see if this little team of ours can make _team seven _a lucky number." Naruto mumbled.

"Essentially yes, which means all we have to do is get those bells and we pass."

"Hmm…" if Kakashi was going to be honest he would say that was slightly fearful of how she managed to get that information, as the Academy history books had changed over the past war. They were a bit thinner, a bit more colorful and eye catching for any child to think of cool, and lastly… As he turned his lone eye to Naruto, didn't hold a thing or speak of a clan with advanced sealing arts.

"Mah, that is quite interesting miss Haruno Sakura. That's a very good brain you have there in your head," and a good mind, a mind that would bloom beautifully in the T&I department if Ibiki would hear him out about an apprentice of sorts. "But hey, you three wasted fifteen minutes just discussing about that. You should hurry up, I mean it's your time so please, by all means do as you feel like…"

There was a sudden pressure in the air that made two of his students eyes widen in horror, an invisible grip clawing at their throats as all three of them saw a slightly dense dark blue chakra surround their sensei's form. "But if you don't come at me with the intent to kill… Then I'm afraid this little game is over with, as you can see the three of you are _soft. _So soft." he sneered at the three of them, eye turning a still grey, "if this was the old _team seven, _my team, they wouldn't have been effected by something like this, as such you three are still idi-"

"Shut your damn mouth," his third student, the one who looked so much like his dead sensei said. He was still in that hunched form, hands still in pockets and leg still leaning against the stump behind him. "I'm getting tired of just looking at your face asshole."

"You called me an asshole," his eye slightly closed even further.

"That I did. But then again I don't like you very much so it's kinda understandable if you're in my mindset of thinking. You see, the first time you met us you called us idiots after making us wait for a good three hours for you to show up, then proceeded to ask us boring questions on top of the Academy building and then have the nerve to not say a damn thing about yourself. And by the way asshole, yesterday when little oh me was walking back home with such a smile I had opened the door and noticed something, your scent in _my home,_ why the hell did I find _your_ _scent in __**my home?**_" his eyes were mere slits now, no fox's chakra to be found but eyes that held anger none the less.

"I take it you're angry, but you should know these two got the same treatment." Sasuke from his hunched form lifted his head as best he could; glaring at the man above him in a way that meant death was near.

"Don't you ever come into my home ever again!"

It happened in a split second…

Sasuke and Sakura blinked as they saw their sensei fall forward in a heap, blood coming from underneath him as they saw different arrays of weapons sticking from his back. They barely registered the forty-something clones falling from the sky and landing on their feet without so much as a sound.

Sasuke happened to be the first to act; grabbing a kunai from his holster and stabbing it into his leg with a grunt, willing his body move as he stood up while slightly leaning on the stump for support. He looked at Sakura first, realizing she was still face down, her eyes wide from horror as she saw the _dead corpse _of her sensei. Then he looked at Naruto, the boy who hadn't moved an inch besides a slight nod of his head to signal the clones to leave.

There was a poof of smoke then, and the boy finally decided to walk a little ways towards the corpse. "That man went into my home…"

"I know. Honestly I would have done the same if I caught him or someone else in my space. My bubble, as my therapist likes to call it." he was just as angry as his… Teammate, but that couldn't be helped right now. He had to keep an open mind for the time being, that thing wasn't even Kakashi.

There was a slight breeze, tossing the grass to the left and right as just what he previously thought was true. There was a poof of smoke, what stood in Kakashi's place a mere log.

"That bastard," Naruto exclaimed with a stump of his foot and hands fisted at his sides.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly, bring the boy back from the small rant he seemed to be having if the incline of mumbling was anything to go by.

"Yeah I know…" he lifted his nose to the air, concentrating with the slight ruffle of his hair from the wind's breeze.

All it had been was a simple eye movement towards the edge of the forest that connected to the lake before Sasuke flung his kunai in that direction. There had been a slight movement between different bushes before Kakashi stood over the water's surface. "Well well, that was some interesting teamwork you two pulled right there." he eye smiled at the both of them.

"Shut your damn mouth," Sasuke sneered.

"Okay well… Since you don't feel like talking. And you, I'm surprised you were able to catch on to what Sasuke was asking of you Uzumaki-san."

"What uh kiss-up."

"Okay well… I suppose you could say that, but still! How amazing for dead last to not only be able to have mastered an A-ranked jonin technique, but to also use it against one of the best! Me! Ol' Ex-Anbu Hatake Kakashi of Konohagakure!" he pointed at himself with a thumb. "Not to mention you don't have parents or the proper training Uzumaki-san, so how exactly were you able to accomplish a feet such as that?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto to you asshole," Sasuke gave the boy a deadpanned look. "I'm the number one orange wearing future Hokage and manga expert of the century."

"My~ isn't that impress-!"

Just then he noticed things in that clear lake. Eyes staring at him, hands gripping at the heels of his ankles and slowly but surely pulling him down towards the depths of the water, a gleam in their eyes making them glow had made the man become unfocused for a split second, but then again that's all they needed. It was with a fierce lash at the wind that the older man was lifted into the air, the clones attaching themselves to one another before swing him around like some kinda lasso.

**_GOMU GOMU LASSO_**

It was the last thing Kakashi heard before he was slammed down painfully into the dirt.

"Damn straight it is Kakashi-sensei," the boy said quietly as he grinned like a mad man.

* * *

**And that's a rap.**


End file.
